


Eth's Story

by Tal_the_Alpaca_Queen



Series: R.O.Y.A.L. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood and Injury, Cannibalism, Gambling, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Magic, Multi, Murder, Necromancy, Serial Killers, Sparring, Suicide, Trans Character, almost forgot about murder, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tal_the_Alpaca_Queen/pseuds/Tal_the_Alpaca_Queen
Summary: After the age of the wandering kingdom came to an end, the tale of these travellers spread like wildfire. The tale of Prince Jamie, Prince jacob, Sir Eth, Sir Gale, Lady Aza, and Fox was well known despite its recent origin. Twelve years after the story came to an end the accuracy of different tales are disputed. One storyteller travelled to find one of the people involved.He found Sir Eth





	1. The storyteller ~1~

After searching for two months i finally found the house I was looking for. It was in the middle of such a densely wooded area that unless you were looking for it you likely wouldn't find it. It looked like classic architecture from the fallen kingdom of Inallan, which made sense given who lived there. I was looking for all sides of the story of the wandering kingdom, so I sought out the people who experienced it themselves.

I couldn't get a hold of the princes because of their travels, and lady Aza and Sir Gale had not been heard of since the princes departed. But I had managed to track down Sir Eth, so there i was, at the house of a legend. I had grown increasingly nervous as I walked up to the door and knocked. Almost the second I knocked the door swung open and a man was standing before me. He had red hair and bright purple eyes that were accented by his smile. His skin was tanned as dark as a farmers and he looked friendly enough, though the scar on his chin matched with his build was slightly intimidating.

This man fit the description of Eth perfectly. "I'm sorry but, are you Sir Eth? From the stories."  
"Yes that would in fact be me. Why did you come looking for me?" He was leaning casually on the doorway. It was hard to tell whether or not the fact that he was so calm was good or not. "I am a storyteller of sorts, I have heard every bystander version of the story but i want to know from a direct source"  
"Why did you come to me then, I don't know a lot of it firsthand. It would of been smarter to go to the others."  
"I know, but I couldn't find them. I would also like to know what happened in the time you were gone," Eth laughed, then seemed to look me over for a couple seconds.  
"Well then, come in. You'll want to sit down for this, since its so long"  
"Thank you, Sir," He only shrugged and walked into his home, I followed him in and found that his home looked like a knights would. Save for the plethora of instruments, plants, and cooking supplies. He had me sit down on one of the many plush chairs and handed me a cup of what I assume was tea as he sat down across from me.

He sipped on his own cup and sighed, "so where do you want me to start. From childhood? Or from when i met prince Jamie."  
"If it isn't a problem, then major events in your childhood with more detail later on?" He gave me the kindest smile that I've ever seen, and started telling his story.


	2. Childhood

I was the first born of six children in my family, and I was born very soon after my parents were married. Something like that caused minor suspicion but it wasn't until I was a small child, you see both of my parents had dark brown hair and i have bright red. There were two problems with that, first off, my father was convinced i wasn't really his child which wasn't too bad on its own. However in Inallan red hair was considered to be a sign of a witch, and magic was illegal if proved to be genuine. So even from childhood i was the black sheep of the family.

Though it is because of this that I met Damien. When I was five years old my mother had planned to drown me in a creek, to save her reputation. She ended up trying to go through with it on a nobleman's land, so she was caught by the landowner and their only daughter Rachel. Suffice it to say I wasn't drowned and Rachel became my best friend. Though around when they turned fourteen they stopped going by Rachel and only by Damien, it suited him better in all honesty. 

As i got older i, in the nicest terms, became much more rude. I started training for knighthood when I turned eleven and then was where I met Gale. I had used chemicals on my hair to make it blonde at that time, and treated everyone like trash so not many people ever considered that it was me later on. Gale was knighted a year before I was when he was around fifteen, it frustrated me. The same night that he was promoted he summoned me to the training grounds.

He said to me, "you want to be a night don't you, then prove your strong enough." Well i was rather hotheaded so when he threw a real sharpened sword at my feet and said to attack him i obliged. I barely got to attack him and he had already won. After the first match he promised me that if i ever won a match against him he would buy me a chocolate cake, I didn't even get a scratch on him for months.

five months before I was knighted, on my birthday, there was a riot. The general populous of the kingdom wasn't very happy back then, and a few knights were killed in that riot. One of which was my father. He died during the riot, we only learned of it as the sun started to set, so my siblings were all asleep by then. "go to bed Eth, let me be" was all she said to me. Of course i complied, i went to bed as she told me to. I was so distraught with my father's death that i wasn't paying attention to any sounds from the other room. At some point i fell asleep, because i remember waking up very vividly. I was awoken by my little sister Sophie's scream. I ran to her on instinct and there i saw what had made her scream. Our mother was hanging by the neck in the middle of our house.

I remember putting my siblings in a separate room so they didn't have to look at her. In all honesty though i don't remember much after that until dinner. Soon after our parents died i started taking care of my siblings on top of my duties as a squire. I cooked them food in the morning, got them up, then left. Most of the day i left them in the care of Sophie, since none of them could get jobs so i relied on being a squire. Sometime after that i started to go out of my way to be nice. To me it was a way of making up for letting my mother kill herself. I let my hair go back to its red shade, I was nearly unrecognizable by then. That routine is what eventually led to me being knighted early.


	3. Assassination Attempt

I kept going like that for four months roughly and I got much better in combat at that time. Enough so that I was brought on to guard an event the princess was hosting in the town center. Princess Stephanie would hold similar events often to try and boost kingdom morale. I remember there were roughly a dozen Guards or knights in training near the table the princess was sitting at. Things were going peacefully enough that Princess Stephanie let most of the guards go and roam the area as they please. I personally took this opportunity to talk to Gale who was there as a vendor for his family’s sake.   
Just as the crowd seemed most jovial the princess stood from where she was seated. She held an aura that immediately drew peoples eyes to her the moment she moved. She spoke to the crowd and her voice rang clear. Clear enough it sounded as though you were right next to her. She said, “I gathered all you lovely people here today to tell as many possible at once of a new development. Starting tomorrow, all magic users will be exiled from the kingdom. If a magic user refuses to leave or uses any violent magic they will be burned.”  
The princess was obviously not pleased with the news herself. Though the crowd was… in the nicest terms pissed off. I could even hear Gale gasp in shock from beside me. Princess Stephanie was standing tall and almost unfazed by the words she just said. Meanwhile the crowd was yelling obscenities at her and towards her entire family. I believe they were justified, for the most part. Looking around I noticed that some of the townspeople even guards looked near to murder.  
On instinct I started to wade through the crowd towards Princess Stephanie. I was worried someone might act on their anger. It was the first time I was worried for someone I have no relationship with. It didn't take long for me to get up closer to the table Princess Stephanie. From closer I could tell she was shaking slightly, and staring off into nothing. I also caught one of the knights in training with me, her name was Nicole, glaring at the princess with her eyes glowing.  
Nicole drew her sword and looked ready to kill the princess. I stepped in front of her. Nicole said to me, “move out of the way Eth! We both know you don't care about her.” I stayed where I was.   
I said, “Put down your weapon Nicole. This wouldn't solve anything even if I would ever let you pass.”   
I don’t remember any details from it, but I know she attacked and I retaliated. It was years ago. All I truly remember is that in the end I was cut in the arm, Princess Stephanie knew I protected her, and that was the day I first killed someone to protect another person.

**Author's Note:**

> all of these will be very short. this is just practice mostly.


End file.
